Warrior
Warrior was a heavyweight robot built by Team Whyachi for the final season of BattleBots. It was a four-wheeled silver robot armed with a titanium toothed plow. Warrior had great speed and torque, and it won most of its battles with this. It performed decently as a rookie, reaching the round of 64. It also competed at the NPC Charity Open in 2004, but only scored one win and lost twice. Warrior also competed in Season 2.0 of Robotica as Whyatica. Warrior briefly competed as the main half of a clusterbot with a Featherweight (later Hobbyweight) called Ricochet. It was then rebuilt after 2004 and turned into Warrior SKF. Robot History Season 5.0 Warrior's first ever match in BattleBots was against Wham-I-Am. Warrior won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Technofool. However, Technofool had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Warrior won by default and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Bender. Warrior won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Ringmaster. Ringmaster won on a 28-17 judge's decision and Warrior was eliminated from the tournament. Because it lost in the round of 64, Warrior couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it had it wouldn't have been allowed in the royal rumble that fallowed due to a safety-breech involving Nightmare, which got the remaining rumbles canceled. NPC Charity Open 2004 Warrior's first match at the NPC Charity Open was against Jack in the Bot. In the beginning of the match, Warrior went straight at Jack in the Bot, who was only going in circles. As Jack in the Bot was having driving issues, Warrior pushed it to the center of the arena. After this, Jack in the Bot was no longer moving in circles. Warrior then pushed Jack in the Bot against the arena wall and this immobilized Jack in the Bot. Warrior backed up and went straight at the immobile Jack in the Bot again. Jack in the Bot was being counted out and Warrior won by KO. This win put Warrior to the next round, where it faced Megabyte. In the match, Warrior went straight at Megabyte but misses and hits the arena wall. Megabyte started spinning furiously and Warrior went straight at it. This led to a huge impact between both robots. Megabyte bounced off the front of Warrior and was spinning out of control. It bounced off the arena wall and landed upside down. The flipped Megabyte was bouncing all around the arena in an attempt to back to its feet. Despite this, Warrior was actually immobilized after the huge hit and the flipped Megabyte was still moving. Warrior was counted out and Megabyte won by KO. This loss put Warrior to the loser's bracket, where it faced BladeSpinner. Both robots went straight at each other in the middle of the arena and Warrior immediately stopped moving. BladeSpinner backed up and started spinning its overhead bar. BladeSpinner hits the rear of Warrior and Warrior was still immobile. Bladespinner started pushing the immobile Warrior for a few seconds before Warrior was counted out. Bladespinner won by a quick KO and Warrior was eliminated from the tournament again. Warrior wasn't finished, however, as it participated in a special rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Warrior went straight at Megabyte, who was already spinning. After this, Warrior went straight at the arena wall and immobilized itself. The immobilized Warrior was being pushed by Mer Madd and pushed it against the arena wall. Warrior was there for the rest of the rumble and Super Megabyte was later declared the winner. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:US Robots Category:2004 NPC Charity Open competitors Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Charity Event competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:Robots from Wisconson